Talk:2142
Merge Section 1 with the following :2142 is based on the well known PC Game 'Battlefield 2142'. It all started in February 2007, when one 'James Benedek' founded the Second Life combat group, 2142 Armed Forces, as the group was originally known. :2142 started off in a Linden Protected Land sim named 'Suduffco' which became their meeting point before heading off to attack their enemies (Alliance Navy, Merczateers) with modded freebie scripted guns and a comparatively 'newbish' looking uniform. 2142 did not have their own land at this point, as the group was still in its youth at this stage. :Later on, 2142 moved into a 8000 sqm. mainland parcel located in a sim named 'Fordham'. A talented builder within 2142, named Tanto Falta, built the 2142 uniform that 2142 soldiers may still wear to this day. Sadly, Tanto does not play Second Life anymore. :After Fordham, 2142 bought a 1/4 sim parcel in Berrium. This made 2142 more popular and is what really put them on the map. More militaries assaulted 2142, and this was where the group really made a name for itself. James Benedek (2142 Commander) made his own weapon scripts which replaced the old outdated sirlor scripts that were used before by 2142. Due to some bad sim crashes and regular lag spikes, it was decided that 2142 had to move out of Berrium in search of better lands. :2142, thanks to Commander Lordbob Boa, found a 1/4 sim parcel in Russo, which was owned by the company BnT. The parcel had more prims than Berrium, and there were no more sim crashes. Although some people in 2142 felt there was a lot of lag. :Later on, 2142 moved to a bigger and better pasture. They, for the first time in 2142 history, got themselves a sim. Metropole extrem north was the sims name, and it helped 2142 gain a lot of members. The base was designed to be a damaged city with broken tower blocks, although, the base design later changed to a shipyard dock. Metropole extrem north was subject to a mass of assaults from Merczateers and Millitant Collective. :Later on in 2142's time, James Benedek had trouble purchasing Lindens as his card wasn't accepted when he wanted to buy them, so 2142 sadly lost Metropole extrem north. But, on the upside, it didn't take long to find a new sim. 2142's next sim was to be named 2142, after the name of the group. Again, 2142 here was met by a series of assaults from Merczateers and the Militant Collective. Although, 2142 did counter many of these attacks. :As 2142 grew steadily, more and more members started to join them. They eventually saved up enough time and money, and were finally able to purchase themselves a full sim from BnT estates. However, the holdings went bankrupt, and they lost their sim after only 3 months. Another full sim was purchased, and after a bit of debt recovery and dedicated memberships, they acquired Base, where they reside now, growing more and more in numbers each day. Above needs to be merged with section one on the article page.--Rabbitdude 14:59, July 30, 2010 (UTC)